


Insomnia and Two Sleeping Logs

by Organicfox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of a meme, Shit post quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organicfox/pseuds/Organicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not able to sleep and can't bear your own idiotic thoughts for any longer.  As this suggests, it's complete shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia and Two Sleeping Logs

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3 am, approximately the same time I lost control of my life.

There was no way you were going to sleep.  
  
You flip onto your side and check your phone, squinting at the sudden light.  
  
**2:12am**  
  
You grunt lightly in discontent, careful not to wake the still figures snoozing on either side of you.  
  
It's been 4 hours since the movie ended, fading to the blue screen which you eventually turned off.  
  
It's been 4 hours since the two skeletons had passed out on the ground on either side of you, not there to hear the rest of the movie or hear your laughing at some of the actor's names.  
  
It's been 4 hours and you're still awake, your thoughts running, but your mind still bored. After you realized both had fallen asleep, you tried to rest yourself, but you have always had a sleeping problem.  
  
So here you are, 4 hours later, with the two sleeping skelebros and your thoughts.  
  
This was no good.  
  
You considered taking your phone again, pulling up a social media site, and scrolling through the feed.  
  
No. That's not a good idea. What if the brightness of the screen woke either of them up? You trashed that idea.  
  
You realized that it didn't take long to become acquainted with the patterns on the ceiling and become bored with what you saw.  
  
You flipped over and look over at Papyrus. It was interesting, but also terrifying how still they were when they slept. It was as if they were actual skeletons. Well, by that you mean a skeleton like the kind that was inside you. Monsters or not they were still skeletons.  
  
Your mind is starting to become tired and numb of that word. Whether it's the repetition of it or the fact that it's nearing 2:30 you will never know.  
  
This is why you hate being with your own thoughts. No, you needed to get them out somehow. You needed a laugh.  
  
You did a complete 180 degree flip, starting out a quick flop and ending as a not-so-graceful landing so you could face the shorter skeleton.  
  
There's that word again. At this rate you're going to drive yourself crazy.  
  
The sight was the same as the other, save for the height difference. The same still figure and the same numbing thoughts coming back.  
  
You prop yourself up onto both elbows and reach forward to poke his shoulder. When no response was given, you tried again with a little more force.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Your mind was busting with thoughts at this point. You proceed with a little more force, moving to poke his clavicle and chin.  
  
Nothing.  
  
You move a little closer and touch a finger to his cheekbone, whispering his name.  
  
Trying not to jab him too hard, you lean in and whisper into where his ear would be if he had one. He stirred a bit and grunted. You said his name a little louder and sharper, and even in the darkness you could see one eye socket open.  
  
"hm?"  
  
You became a little too excited.  
"Sans, if two guys were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock, how messed up would that be?"  
  
He layed there for a couple of seconds before propping himself up on an elbow and opening both of his eyes, blinking slowly at you.  
  
"( y/n ), what time is it?"  
  
"It's 2:30 in the morning."  
  
He looked away for a moment, a completely puzzled expression on his face. Then he turned to you and really slowly made eye contact in the darkness.  
  
"they would probably _stone_ him to death when he gets back to earth," he said simply, rolling over and falling asleep again.


End file.
